


Scotty doesn't know

by Dovina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovina/pseuds/Dovina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuatro veces que Scott pilla a Stiles y Derek en situaciones comprometidas y pueden explicarlo, y una en la que no.</p><p>Spoilers de la tercera temporada.</p><p>You can read it in russian here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/3134511</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a mi querida E. por beterarlo. No tiene en cuenta todo lo que pasa en la tercera temporada, pero sí bastantes cosas, como personajes que aparecen.  
> El título me vino gracias a la canción "Scotty doesn't know" de Lustra.

La primera vez que Scott encontró a Stiles y Derek en una situación comprometida fue después de que derrotaran a la manada de alfas que había llegado a Beacon Hills. Ocurrió después de la pelea final, como a él le gusta llamarla, en la que de nuevo demostró que no era tan simple como el resto de sus amigos creían. Es más, consiguió trazar un plan (el hecho de que le ayudará Deaton en la planificación era lo de menos, la idea había sido toda suya) en el que neutralizaron a la manada de alfas utilizando los puntos débiles que había descubierto y la sorpresa, para Deucalion y Kali, de que Aiden y Ethan les traicionaran en el último momento. Todos habían acabado con heridas más o menos importantes, pero Derek se había llevado la peor parte. Cuando Decaulion le atravesó el pecho con una garra y lo lanzó al otro extremo del claro del bosque en el que estaban luchando. Continuaron con la batalla y el plan, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Stiles corría a comprobar el estado de Derek.

Por eso, una vez que acabaron con la manada, con el cambio de bando de Aiden y Ethan consiguieron derrotar a Kali y Decaulion. Tras comprobar que Allison, Isaac y el resto estaban más o menos enteros fue a buscar a Stiles y Derek.

Derek estaba tumbado sobre el suelo, a su alrededor había bastante sangre y Stiles estaba inclinado sobre él abrazándole, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que Derek le correspondía con la misma intensidad, parecía que se fueran a fundir en uno. Al percatarse de su presencia se giraron para mirarle y Stiles se levantó de un salto, deshaciendo el abrazo que prácticamente le convertía en uno sólo con Derek. Su amigo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, aún quedaba el rastro de algunas lágrimas en su cara.

Decidió no preguntar qué pasaba, estaba claro que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Además no necesitaba que le explicaran lo que pasaba: Stiles pensaba que Derek había muerto. Estos meses todos se habían unido mucho para hacer frente a la nueva amenaza, así que entendía perfectamente cómo debía de sentirse. Se habían convertido en lo que en otro tiempo pareció imposible, una manada. Afortunadamente parecía que no tenían ninguna baja que lamentar.

—Ey Scotty. Derek está bien, seguimos teniendo al lobo feroz de nuestro lado. — Dijo Stiles, las primeras palabras le salieron extremadamente agudas, demasiado emocionado para poder decir algo más. Así que Scott, sólo asintió, se acercó a su amigo para darle un rápido abrazo, y ayudó a levantarse a Derek, haciéndole que se apoyase en él para volver al pueblo, directos al veterinario para que Deaton examinara su estado.

Scott tenía mucha razón al pensar que eso es lo que había ocurrido, que Stiles se había convertido en un gran amigo para Derek, y al verlo caer lo fue a socorrer como hubiera hecho si se hubiera tratado de él. Aunque ambos tenían los labios hinchados, pero como había poca luz sería un efecto óptico, nada más. Tampoco se paró a plantearse cómo era posible que Derek respondiera con igual intensidad en el abrazo a Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Dos meses más tarde, un fin de semana que hacía mucho frío, se dirigía al almacén de trenes abandonado. Es donde suelen entrenar como manada, aunque las reuniones las organizan en el loft de Derek. El almacén está apartado por lo que pueden hacer todo el ruido que necesiten y les permite ir sin cuidado de romper algún objeto. Por eso cuando llegó esa tarde, en la que había quedado con Isaac para entrenar, al entrar y abrir la puerta la escena le sorprendió.

Stiles estaba inmovilizado contra la pared de enfrente. Derek, de espaldas a Scott, le estaba agarrando por las muñecas con una mano mientras la otra la mantenía en su cuello, una de sus piernas estaba metida entre las del chico. Enseguida notó las respiraciones agitadas de los dos. Tan inmersos estaban en su entrenamiento que no se habían percatado de su presencia. Cuando Derek inclinó la cabeza sobre el cuello de Stiles, Scott por fin reaccionó.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?— Gritó, avanzó rápidamente hacia su amigo con toda la intención de protegerle, convencido de qué Derek iba a hundir sus colmillos de hombre lobo en él.

La reacción fue inmediata, Derek soltó apresurado a Stiles, girándose para encarar a Scott, el cual ya tenía la mirada ámbar de la furia, ante lo que era un ataque a su mejor amigo. Stiles en cambio ahogó un grito, y no reaccionó, incapaz de moverse por un momento. Tenía la mirada nublada, y estaba muy sonrojado, más bien parecía más del color de un tomate que de un rubor.

— Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Scott— Demandó saber Derek. Las palabras salieron atropelladas, su corazón latía muy deprisa, como si hubiera corrido una maratón lobuna.

— He quedado con Isaac para entrenar. Aléjate de él, ahora. — Se acercó a Stiles para comprobar que estaba bien, sin dejar de vigilar a Derek con la mirada, el cual no se había movido ni un milímetro del sitio. Y fue cuándo notó que Derek estaba en el mismo estado que Stiles, la cara roja, la ropa arrugada, y estaba sudando, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio o...

— Eh tío, no tienes que preocuparte. Es bonito y eso pero nosotros, eh..., también estábamos entrenando, está claro. Ya sabes que tu sueles hacer trampa, sí no me mires así, si te digo que no valen poderes lobunos, no puedes utilizarlos tío. Así que estás despedido como entrenador personal. No es nada personal, o más bien sí lo es. Pero ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos establecer unos horarios, o reservar el almacén o algo así. Imagínate que te atacamos, este lugar no lo conoce mucha gente, o al menos no viene mucha. Tenemos que estar preparados ante las sorpresas, imagínate que eres un asesino demoníaco, y te llegamos a atacar sin darnos cuentas de que eras tú, ¡podríamos haberte matado Scott!— El discurso atropellado que soltó Stiles, desvió la atención del aludido centrándose en él, olvidando el anterior hilo de sus pensamientos. Las palabras de Stiles habían conseguido que se sintiera culpable, no debería andar interrumpiendo así como así los entrenamientos.

— Yo, eh, lo siento— Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado, esa que se le da tan bien poner, y de la cual sabe el efecto que tiene sobre la gente.

— No pasa nada, bueno Derek y yo nos vamos. Te dejamos que entrenes con Isaac. Queremos repasar la historia del origen de los hombres lobo, ya sabes, por si acaso.

Se marcharon sin darle tiempo a responder. La verdad es que no le apetecía tener que entrenar con Derek, siempre acababa dolorido hasta el día siguiente de lo bestia que era, y con Stiles tenía que controlar demasiado su fuerza lobuna. Sonrió satisfecho, dirigiéndose a hacer flexiones verticales en los postes de metal.

Después del entrenamiento con Isaac, estaba cansado pero no tan acelerado como cuando había encontrado a Derek y Stiles en su entrenamiento. Tal vez habían descubierto un nuevo entrenamiento con Stiles y él era el único de ponerlo en marcha con él con cuidado pensó, porque era la opción más _lógica_.

 

* * *

 

La tercera vez que los encontró fue a finales de Agosto, cuando decidieron organizar una fiesta de despedida para Stiles, Lydia y Allison en el loft de Derek. Al día siguiente los tres se marchaban a Nueva York para estudiar en la NYU. Scott ya llevaban unas copas de más (los hombres lobo habían pasado de la cerveza para tomar whisky, cortesía de Derek) cuando después de llevar un rato con Allison en el sofá fue al baño, que necesitaba con urgencia. Intentó pasar pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

— ¡Eh! Necesito mear. ¡Rápido!— Gritó mientras aporreaba la puerta. Y puede que estuviera demasiado borracho porque pudo escuchar “ _Oh joder, tiene el don de la oportunidad_ ”, en lo que juraría que era la mitad de un gemido. Definitivamente esa había sido su última copa.

— Stiles, vamos te he oído tío, deja de hablar sólo y déjame pasar. No quiero hacerlo en el fregadero y que Derek me mate por tu culpa.

Oyó unas risas a través de la puerta, de Stiles y un gruñido, bastante animal.

— Como se te ocurra acercarte al fregadero te juro que no sales del hospital en un año McCall— gruñó Derek— Espera un momento, ya salimos.

Al minuto (que se le hizo eterno y se planteó ir seriamente al fregadero) se abrió la puerta del baño, dejando pasar a Stiles y Derek. Tenían los rostros encendidos, la ropa arrugada, sobre todo la camisa de Stiles que parecía como si hubieran hecho un nudo con ella, el cinturón de su amigo estaba a medio abrochar y la bragueta de Derek estaba bajada. Se quedó mirándolos por un momento, con la boca abierta sin reaccionar, olvidándose por un momento de que tenía que entrar al baño.

— ¿Qué hacíais los dos ahí dentro?—Preguntó alarmado.

La cara de Stiles parecía un poema y miraba a todos los lados menos a los dos hombres lobos, por primera vez desde que lo conocía lo había dejado sin palabras. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso.

— ¿Tú qué crees?— Respondió Derek mirándole como si fuera idiota, y con un brillo de furia en sus ojos— Stiles ha bebido demasiado, no le iba a dejar que fuera sólo al baño para dejarlo hecho un asco.

Claro, era eso. Realmente el alcohol estaba afectándole, normalmente no solía beber, y estaba claro que lo hacía por un buen motivo. Su imaginación se desvariaba y le hacía pensar cosas imposibles.

—Joder. Pues deberías preocuparte por Isaac creo estaba vomitando en la maceta— Dijo entrando al baño, ahora que estaba todo aclarado. Pudo oír un “ _mierda, estaba empezando a crecer_ ” de Derek y la risa de Stiles.

Lo que no hizo fue fijarse en el olor de sus amigos o en las sospechosas manchas de la camisa de Stiles.

 

* * *

 

La cuarta vez que los encontró en una situación comprometida fue en Nochevieja. Todos se habían reunido en su casa para celebrar el nuevo año.

El señor Argent estaba en uno de los sillones, hablando con su madre que estaba en un sofá y con el sheriff, disfrutando de verse rodeada de su familia. Isaac hablaba entretenido con Ethan, aparentemente sobre la nueva Honda NC700X que se había comprado el gemelo. Mientras apoyados en la chimenea Lydia y Aiden hacían manitas y hablaban en susurros, Allison a su lado sentada mientras se rozaban las piernas hablaba con Cora sobre cómo había sido el primer trimestre en la universidad, haciendo hincapié en lo mucho que tenía que ir a visitarlos, había un restaurante de comida india que tenía que probar sí o sí. Scott miraba a su alrededor feliz de ver reunida a su familia, a su manada después de muchos meses.

Habían recibido con alegría la llegada de Allison, Lydia y Stiles. La ausencia de los humanos se hacía pesada, sobre todo le era difícil no ver todos los días a Stiles, con quien había compartido todo desde los cuatro años. Recordaba aquella vez cuando se colaron en la casa de la señora Jameson creyendo todo el interior de la casa estaba hecho de dulces, y el susto que le dieron a la pobre mujer cuando ella salía del baño, con una toalla por turbante y otra que le tapaba a medias su cuerpo, cuando vio a dos niños en medio del pasillo intentando comerse una caja de porcelana con forma de galleta. Sonrío pensando en aquello, y se giró para contárselo a Stiles.

Pero su amigo se había ido, juraría que estaba hablando con Derek al lado de la puerta.

— ¡Ya empieza la cuenta atrás! Queda un minuto para las doce— Su madre exclamo emocionada, ya girándose para estar preparada para besar al señor Stilinski a las 12. Eso prefería no verlo, aunque se alegraba por ellos, le seguía pareciendo raro.

— Un momento ahora vengo, voy a buscar a Stiles— Se disculpó con Allison, un beso rápido antes de marcharse.

Había demasiada gente como para distinguir dónde se encontraba con el oído, así que olfateó buscando su esencia. Subió al piso de arriba.

— Diez, nueve, ocho…

Joder. No iba a poder besar a Allison a medianoche y todo porque su amigo había decidido ir a jugar a su habitación en el momento menos oportuno.  
Justo en el momento que abrió la puerta, oyó un estruendo en el piso de abajo celebrando el año nuevo. A su vez, en ese preciso instante se encontró con una imagen de lo más perturbadora que había visto en su joven vida, y había visto muchas cosas.

Derek estaba inclinado sobre Stiles, besándole. Tenía una mano en la cintura del chico y otra en su cuello. Stiles tampoco estaba quieto pues tenía ambas manos en la cara y el pelo de Derek.

Esta vez no tuvo que decir nada para que los otros dos se dieran cuenta de su presencia, el grito que había pegado, junto con su corazón desbocado y su expresión de horror había sido suficiente.

Como ya antes había ocurrido en otras ocasiones se separaron para mirarle. Los dos se habían quedado pálidos, Stiles abría y cerraba la boca como si fuera un pez, por segunda vez en su vida no sabía qué decir. Mientras que Derek se había quedado de piedra y tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sus cejas parecía que se fueran a unir con el nacimiento del cabello. El mayor fue el más rápido de los tres en reaccionar.

— Tranquilízate Scott. Solo ha sido un beso de medianoche.

— ¿Qué? Pues no lo parecía, más bien parecía que te fueras a comer a Stiles. — El susodicho enrojeció, incapaz de recobrar el habla.

— Por supuesto que no idiota. Stiles quería ser besado. Ya sabes le daba cosa ver a Lydia con Aiden. Era la única forma de cerrarle la boca. — Stiles miraba a Derek como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, y parecía que fuera a protestar por algo cuando Derek le miró, retándole a que lo desmintiera.

—Pero ¿por qué habéis subido arriba?. Abajo estamos todos. — Seguía desconfiando pero tenía que admitir que lo que Derek decía tenía sentido.

— Por eso mismo Sherlock. Estabais _todos_ , incluidos la propia Lydia y el padre de Stiles. Vamos abajo si tantas ganas tienes, idiota.

Pasó a su lado dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro, mientras Stiles le siguió rápidamente, dándole una sonrisa de disculpa a Scott.

Scott McCall volvió a convencerse de que su mente le jugaba muy malas pasadas con esos dos. A ver si Stiles se echaba novia de una vez y dejaba de marear la perdiz.

No se dio cuenta, o no se quiso dar cuenta y pensar detenidamente en el hecho de que Stiles no había abierto la boca, lo que debía ser un hito en la historia. Ni en el hecho de que cuando Stiles veía a Lydia su corazón no daba una sacudida como antes.

 

* * *

 

 

La última vez que Scott pilló a Stiles y Derek en una situación comprometida fue a mediados de marzo. Y ni siquiera estaban presentes.

Derek se había marchado de viaje con su hermana para visitar a los universitarios, cada poco tiempo se iban turnando para verles, y alguna vez habían coincidido todos en Nueva York. Pero como dejaba el loft por dos semanas, le había pedido a Scott que pasara a regar sus plantas. Lo que en realidad era su _única planta_.

Así que cuando entró, fue a la cocina a coger un vaso para regarla se fijo en una cajita que estaba encima de la encimera y que nunca antes había visto. Era de madera, caoba, con unos grabados en las esquinas, y en la tapa estaba tallado un triskelión, como el que Derek llevaba tatuado en su espalda. Estaba medio abierta y no pudo resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo a su contenido.

Casi al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, estaba llena de fotografías de la familia de Derek. Cuando era pequeño, jugando con sus dos hermanas, una foto de sus padres, incluso una de lo que debía ser su familia entera delante de la casa antes del incendio, le sorprendió reconocer a Peter, con una sonrisa amplia, sincera. Y justo cuando decidió dejar de mirar, vio una foto de toda la manada, era de la última Nochevieja y salían todos lo que habían estado allí. Todos estaban sonrientes. Pero fue la última foto fue la que consiguió darle un vuelco al corazón, aparecían Stiles y Derek mirando a la cámara, juntos, cabeza con cabeza. Se notaba como era Stiles el que la estaba sujetando con un brazo mientras se hacían la foto, pero lo más llamativo eran sus sonrisas. Dios, nunca había visto sonreír a Derek así, bueno sí, en las fotos anteriores, en las que estaba con su familia cuando era pequeño. Cogió la foto y la miró más atentamente, la dio la vuelta deseando encontrar algo más, y ahí estaba.

Era una dedicatoria, escrita con la letra de Stiles y decía:

_Feliz San Valentín, lobo feroz._

_Siempre._

Ahora todo tenía sentido, todas esas veces en que los había encontrado juntos, incluso los detalles, de cómo se les podía ver uno al lado del otro. Cómo cada vez que Stiles veía a Derek le daba un vuelco el corazón y se le aceleraba el pulso, cómo Derek se reía con ellos, y disfrutaba de su compañía, como uno más de la manada.

Esa fue la última vez que Scott los pilló en una situación comprometida, y ni tan siquiera se encontraban presentes. Porque a partir de entonces ver a Derek y Stiles juntos sería normal.


End file.
